MY LOVE
by ruixi1
Summary: kebahagiaan akan datang dengan penantian dan kesetiaan Spesial Event Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple/GS/HUNHAN/ONESHOOT


**MY LOVE**

**Anyyeong,,,**

**special event hunhan special bubble tea, aku bawa satu cerita oneshoot**

**Oh sehun**

**Xi luhan**

**Warning : cerita geje, abal2 dan semua alur berdasrkan dari sisi pandang luhan. Yang dicetak miring merupakan flashback oke,,,hehehhe **

Luhan Pov

Aku terus memandangi diriku di depan kaca besar di dalam kamar ku, dimana aku menggunakan sebuah dress selutut berwarna baby blue yang di lapisi dengan cardigan rajut berwarna hitam buatan omma ku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku tahun lalu. Rambut hitam bergelombang dengan panjang sepinggang aku biarkan tergerai indah menutupi punggungku. Kupoleskan bedak tipis dan tak lupa ku oleskan bibir merah ku dengan lipglos agar sedikit lebih cerah.

Setelah puas dengan hasil karya pada diriku sendiri aku bergegas keluar sambil menyambar tas selempang favoritku yang tergeletak indah di atas kasur ku.

Ommma~ aku memanggil omma yang terlihat asik sedang mamasukan cookies buatannya ke dalam toples2 koleksinya. Aku menghampiri omma sambil mencuri satu cookies yang sedang omma susun kedalam toples.

Hmmm mashita omma, ucapku seraya tersenyum manis yang di balas dengan senyuman tak kalah manis dari omma.

Oh, Luhan kau mau kemana sore begini nak? Tanya omma padaku setelah melihat penampilanku yang cukup rapih

Hehhe, aku mau pergi omma, hanya sebentar aku sudah janji dengannya, ini merupakan hari spesialku, jawabku.

Yasudah hati-hati dan jangan pulang malam, arra? Ucap omma sambil mengacungkan penjepit kue yang digunakan omma untuk menyusun cookies buatannya itu.

Yups, siap omma, balasku dengan semangat sambil mengangkat tanganku memberikan hormat pada omma.

Setelah itu aku sedikit berlari menghampiri omma dan mencium pipinya, lalu berlari kearah luar dan memakai flat shoes yang berda di rak sepatu di pinggir pintu rumahku.

Ya hari ini adalah hari special ku bersama seseorang yang selalu menemaniku dari kecil sampai saat ini usiaku menginjak 22 tahun dan berada di senior high school. Sore ini udara memang sdikit dingin namun menenangkan, nampaknya musim semi akan segera datang.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat dimana aku akan bertemu dengannya saat ini. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan komplek rumahku yang cukup ramai, terlihat orang-orang yang sedang menikamti sore hari y indah ini. Ya aku memang memilih berjalan kaki menuju halte bus karena waktu janjian ku dengannya memang masih cukup lama.

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju bus aku terhenti saat melihat taman yang ada disamping jalan y sedang aku lewati. Lama aku memperhatikan taman dengan dua buah ayunan di tengahnya mengingatkan ku pada beberapa kenangan ku dengannya dengan orang yang sangat ku sayangi

_Grep_

_Akh, ya lepaskan, aku memaksa melepas tangan yang sedang menutupi mata ku ini dan terdengar kekehah seseorang yang berada di belakangku._

_Anyyeong princess lulu, sapanya setelah melepaskan kedua tangannya dan sudah mendudukan pantatnya di salah satu ayunan disamping ku._

_Aku menoleh kearahnya dengan deathglare yang malah terlihat sangat imut menurutnya karena bukannya takut dia malah semakin terkekeh bahkan lebih kencang. Melihat itu aku semakin kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirku yang manis karena lipglos yang kugunakan berasa strawberry._

_Ya, lulu jangan melihatku seperti itu, dan jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu, itu hanya akan membuat orang y melihatnya ingin memakan bibirmu saat ini juga kekkekekkee, ucapnya dengan lantangnya._

_Ya, dasar manusia es pervert, KAU sudah membuatku menunggu dan sekarang malah bicara yang tidak-tidak, ucapku marah dan memalingkan wajah ku kea rah lain dan melipat tangaku didepan dada._

_Sret, _

_Aku terkesiap dengan sesuatu yang terpampang didepanku, ya sebuah lolipop besar dengan warna-warna yang cantik terlihat didepanku. Tanpa piker panjang aku mengarahkan kepala ku kesamping dan melihat dia sedang berdiri sedikit terbungkuk di sebelah ayunanku dan menyodorkan sebuah lollipop kehadapanku._

_Hehhehhe, mian lulu aku tdi sudah akan berangkat kesini dan tidak akan terlambat, namun dalam perjalanan aku lupa membawa lollipop ini, maka aku kembali lagi kerumah,,hhehhe mian ne?_

_Aku hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang diucapkannya, sampai dia selesai aku masih diam memandangi lollipop yang diberikannya. Tidak mendapat jawaban dariku lantas dia berjongkok dihadapanku dan memberikan lollipop kegenggamanku. Setelahnya dia hanya diam melihatku. Setelah diam dan mengamati dirinya aku pun mengangkat bibirku sambil bergumam gomawo._

_Tanpa piker panjang dia langsung berdiri dan mengecup keningku lalu berjalan kearah belakang ayunanaku dan mendorongnya perlahan. Kami tertawa dan saling bercanda di tengah taman yang cukup kecil namun indah. _

Aku hanya tersenyum mengingat kelakuanku yang cukup konyol dengan marah tanpa sebab,hehhhe. Namun aku selalu bahagia karena dia tidak pernah marah dan selalu bias membuatku memaafkan bahkan tertawa dalam waktu yang tidak lama.

Kulanjutkan perjalannku yang sempat terhenti di taman ini, dalam setiap langkah yang aku ayunkan aku selalu tersenyum. Tidak sedikit orang2 yang melihat kearahku dengan tatapan aneh, namun aku tidak peduli,karena saat ini adalah saat dimana paling bahagia bagiku. Setelah perjalanan hampir 10 menit menuju halte bus yang aku tuju, akhirnya aku pun sampai. Sambil menunggu bus aku duduk di pojok halte dengan memandang sekelilingku, saat aku melihat kesamping kiri aku melihat sepasang anak senior high school sedang bercanda bersama. Melihat mereka aku teringat akan aku dan dia pada saat kami berada di senior high school dlu, tanpa disadari aku pun tersenyum kembali

_Princesssss, aku menoleh pada saat aku mendengar teriakan dari arah belakangku, dengan cepat akupun menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum lebar seraya melambaikan tanganku ke arah orang yang memanggilku tadi._

_Grep, dia merangkul pundakku setelah sampai disampingku._

_Kau meninggalkan ku princess? Tanyanya dengan tatapan mata tajamnya dan nafas sedikit tersenggal_

_Anio, kau saja yang lama, jawabku dengan senyuman mautku berharap dia akan melunak. And see dia tersenyum dan menjawil hidungku dengan penuh perasaan._

_Tapi kan sudah aku bilang tunggu aku di rumahmu dan kita berangkat bersama,_

_Aku sudah menunggu mu dari setengah jam yang lalu pangeranku, jawabku dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya._

_Hah, mian aku td mencari buku PR ku dan ternyata ada di kamar hyungku, jawabnya singkat._

_Kajja kita bisa ketinggalan bus. Lalu manarik tanganku dalam genggamannya._

_Banyak orang yang memperhatikan kami saat kami tiba di halte bus, semua orang melihat dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat ditebak, mungkin mereka heran karena ada manusia dengan tampang yang sangat datar seperti papan penggilasan dan tatapan dingin seperti batu es. Ya begini lah dia, datar, dingin dan sedikit bicara. Namun itu tidak berlaku disaat dia bersamaku. _

Tidak berapa lama bus yang aku tunggu datang dan cepat aku berlari memasuki bus dan duduk pada kursi belakang dekat jendela. Aku memandangi jalanan yang kulewati dengan mengingat kenanganku bersamanya saat dulu.

_KYAAA akhirnya kita lulus, seru temanku yang berada disamping kursi dudukku, ya saat ini kami sedang melaksanakan kelulusan senior high school ku, aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi kebahagiaan temanku, karena saat ini aku sedang focus pada seseorang yang berdiri di podium di atas panggung dengan memegang sebuket bunga pemberian kepala sekolah. Dia nampak gagah dan tentunya dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya hehhehehhe. _

_Selamat siang, saya ucapkan selamat dan semoga kita sukses untuk kedepannya, terimakasih. Itu adalah hal paling bodoh yang aku lihat dari dirinya, saat ini dia sedang melakukan sambutan untuk kelulusan sebagai siswa dengan nilai tertinggi tahun ini, namun hanya ucapan singkat itu yang dia ucapkan yang sudah ditunggu oleh semua orang yang hadir dalam acara ini. Namun kekonyolan yang dibuatnya tidak lah aneh mengingat dia adalah manusia datar dan dingin sedingin gunung everest,yang irit akan bicara, maka sangat tidak aneh akan sambutan yang dia berikan._

_Saat ini kami semua sedang berkumpul dilapangan dan berfoto bersama, lalu aku melihatnya berjalan kearahku dengan angkuhnya melewati semua orang yang ingin berfoto dengannya, yang menimbulkan dengusan dari orang-orang._

_Namun siapa sangka dia tersenyum tipis saat berada didepanku dan memberikanku sebuket bunga berwarna pink yang dipadukan dengan bunga berwarna putih yang diletakan ditengah2 bunga berwarna pink lainnya. Dia menyodorkannya kepadaku _

_Chukae my honey,_

_Gomawo, chukae honey jawabku dan dia pun menarikku dalam rangkuhannya dan menghadapkan tubuhku kedepan dengan tangan yang memegang kuat bahuku, _

_Ckrek_

_Setelah terdengar suara kamera yang ditekan aku pun menggkat kepalaku dan tersenyum kepadanya. Ya dia membuatku berfoto dengannya yang membuat semuanya hanya menatap iri kearahku._

Hah~ kuhembuskan nafasku dan melirik sekitarku di dalam bus yang keadaannya masih sama seperti tadi, namun tak berapa lama bus berhenti dan beberapa orang mulai memasuki bus. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke dalam bus kembali setelah bus berjalan lagi. Saat itu aku melihat pria dan wanita yang duduk di kursi sebrangku yang terlihat seperti mereka sedang bertengkar, dimana sang pria trus bergumam seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, dengan sang wanita yang hanya diam menghadapkan wajahnya ke samping jendela.

Hah~kuhembuskan kembali nafasku, lagi-lagi kejadian yang mengingatkan ku pada kenanganku dengannya, aku hanya tersenyum seraya menerawang kenangan masa lalu itu.

_Hiks…hiks…. Jadi kau akan pergi oeh?_

_Jng begitu lu, aku hanya akan pergi 4 sampai 5 tahun lu,_

_Hiks,,,hiks,,,tapi itu lama, dan kenapa harus ke amerika?_

_Lu, my princess,, bukan kah kau tau apa y kuinginka,hmm?_

"…"

_Hah, lu aku janji aku akan tetap bersamamu, kuharap kau mau menungguku lu, aku janji aku akan selalu memberimu kabar, saat ini komunikasi sudah canggih lu, percayalah padaku lu,kekehnya dengan menggemgam tanganku_

"…"

_Lu,,,_

"…"

_Luhan,,,_

"…"

_My princess lulu…_

_Nde, aku akan menunggumu untuk kuliah dan mencapai impianmu untuk bisa menjadi pemimpin di perusahaanmu hiks,,,hiks…._

_Mwo?kau serius lu?_

_Hmmmm,,,balasku dengan anggukan._

_Grep,,dia menarikku kedalam dekapannya _

_Gomawo lu,,,gomawo, ,ucapnya sambil mengelus rambutku. _

_Aku hanya mengangguk dan mempererat pelukanku padanya. Sejujurnya aku takut akan kehilangannya, aku takut dia akan melupakanku, dan aku takut dia akan mengakhiri hubungan ini._

_Saat ini aku sudah berada di bandari incheon duduk diruang tunggu dengan dia berada disebelahku dan menggemgam tanganku dengan lembut dan hangat. Aku sendiri tak dapat menyembunyikan air mata yang saat ini dengan seenaknya mengalir dari kedua mata rusaku ini._

_Hiks,,,hiks,,,_

_Ya, lulu uljima ne, aku janji aku akan selalu memberimu kabar, kumohon lu jangan begini aku berat untuk pergi jika kau begini._

_Setelah mendengar ucapannya aku pun langsung mengangkat wajahku yang terbenar didadanya dan melihat wajanhnya yang nampak khawatir. Lalu aku pun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalaku seraya berucap bahwa aku baik-baik saja._

_Gwenchana, mian aku terlalu takut._

_Dia pun kembali memelukku dengan memberikan kecupan di atas kepalaku. _

_Ting tong ting…kepada seluruh penumpang yang akan menuju amerika, pesawat akan segera lepas landas sekitar 15 menit lagi, diharapkan untuk semua penumpang segera memasuki pesawat dan bersiap-siap._

_Setelah suara itu terdengar aku pun melepaskan pelukanku dengannya, lalu aku berusaha untuk tersenyum dan menyruuhnya pergi,,_

_Kha, kembalilah dengan gelar dan hasil y memuaskan, aku akan menunggumu._

_Lalu dia pun tersenyum dan mengecup keningku._

_Uljima my princess lulu, aku akan segera kembali,,tunggu aku, arra?ucapnya seraya mengacungkan kelingkingnya kedepanku._

_Tanpa piker panjang aku pun menautkan kelingkingku dengan kelingkingnya. Jja,,hati2 dan selalu kabari aku. Lalu dia pun masuk dan pergi menuju mimpi dan harapannya. _

_Setelah kepergiannya aku pun melanjutkan apa yang menjadi cita2 ku untuk menjadi seorang designer, maka aku pun melanjutkan pendidikannku di SM University jurusan design, setiap hari kami selalu berbagi pesan melalui email, namun tidak sekalipun dia pulang ke korea, karena menurutnya dia akan kembali setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan gelar yang dia harapkan. _

_Setiap hari aku lalui dengan kuliah, mengerjakan tugas berkumpul dengan teman-temanku sampai akhirnya malam datang dan aku selalu setia dengan pesan dan kabar dari kekasihku yang saat ini sedang berada jauh dariku._

Dan akhirnya tanpa terasa 4 tahun sudah kami berpisah jarak yang cukup jauh. Sampai akhirnya kemarin sore aku mendapatkan sebuah pesan dengan isi yang sangat membuatku bahagia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana untuk mengungkapkan semuanya dengan kata2.

_From:my love_

_Hay princess tunggu aku jam 7 malam di kafe xoxo. Saranghae my love_

Melihat kembali pesan pesan dari orang yang sudah sangat kurindukan membuatku tersenyum dan hampir meneteskan airmata bahagiaku, ingin rasanya saat ini aku berteriak bahagia, namun itu semua aku urungkan mengingat saat ini aku sedang berada didalam bus. Tak lama akhirnya halte yang menjadi tujuankupun sampai, kulangkahkan kakiku menuruni bus lalu aku bergerak kea rah kiri dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang bersih dan rapi. Dalam perjalan ini entah kenapa jantungku terasa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan wajahku serasa panas, mungkin saat ini wajahku sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus, namun entahlah aku sendiri bingung dengan diriku.

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju xoxo kafe aku berhenti sejenak dan memutar badanku kearah kanan, dimana aku dapat melihat pantulan diriku pada sebuah dinding kaca salah satu gedung yang aku lewati. Tak berapa lama aku sedikit memutar tubuhku dan menepuk-nepuk dress bagian depanku y terlihat sedikit berantakan, lalu sedikit ku tarik poni ku yang nampak sedikit berantakan mungkin karena tiupan angin saat aku berjalan.

Setelah merasa selesai semuanya, aku pun meneruskan perjalananku menuju kafe tujuanku. Tidak berapa lama akhirnya aku sampai di depan kafe dengan dinding kaca yang sangat besar lalu aku menolehkan kepalaku ke atas daun pintu dimana disana terdapat tulisan dengan warna gold yang cukup besar yaitu XOXO KAFE. Setelah memperhatikan kafe tersebut akupun melangkahkan kakiku kedalam kafe dengan sedikit mendorong pintu tersebut,

Kringg,,,

Bunyi bel pada saat aku membuka pintu kafe lalu seorang pelayan datang menghampiriku dengan senyuman y cukup manis.

Anyyeong, ada yang bisa saya bantu,Tanya sang pelayang

Hmmm aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang, lalu aku pun menengok ke setiap penjuru kafe namun aku tidak melihatnya. Dengan sedikit kecewa aku pun tersenyum kepada pelayan tersebut.

Mungkin dia belum datang, aku akan menunggunya disana, dan nanti aku akan memanggil jika akan memesan, terima kasih. Ucapku kepada pelayan dengan nametag baekhyun, dia pun tersenyum lalu membungkukan badannya dan berlalu dari hadapanku.

Setelah itu aku pun berjalan menuju meja yang aku tunjukan kepada pelayan tadi, meja yang berada di pojok kanan dari pintu masuk yang dimana kita dapat melihat pemandangan langsung kedepan jalan raya.

Kududukan diriku di salah satu kuris tersebut dan memandang ke arah luar dimana terdapat mobil dan orang2 yang berlalu lalang. Sedikit perasaan sedih dan takut menghinggapiku saat aku tau dia belum berada di kafe ini, aku takut dia tidak datang dan melupakanku. Namun aku mencoba menepis semuanya dan focus pada apa yang aku lihat di luar sana.

Selang beberapa lama aku melirik jam tangan yang menlingkar indah di pergelangan tangan sebelah kiriku, tak terasa 15 menit sudah aku menunggu, lalu saat aku akan mengalihkan pandanganku kea rah luar, aku merasa terkejut dengan adanya sebuket bunga mawar merah tepat didepanku. Sedikit shock dan aku pun hanya terdiam sambil memandangi bunga yang berada di depanku. Sampai akhirnya aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku dengan lembut

Lu,,my princess

Deg,,

Setelah mendengar suara itu, tanpa terasa aku kedua mataku serasa berembun, dan aliran air pun mengalir dari kedua mata rusaku dan membanjiri pipi putih ku.

Lu, gwenchana,,tanyanya panic seraya duduk disampingku

Namun entah kenapa aku belum mampu melihat kearahnya, rasanya jutaan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutku saat mendengar suaranya.

Ya suara yang hampir 4 tahun ini tidak pernah aku dengar, ya suara itu adalah suara orang yang sangat aku rindukan, suara orang yang selalu menemaiku dari kecil sampai saat ini ya suara itu adalah suara kekasih ku

Sehunieeeeee,,,hiks….

Akupun menolehkan badanku ke arahnya dan betapa bahagianya aku mlihat wajahnya yang tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

Grep,, aku pun langsung memeluknya erat mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya, mendekap tubuhnya dan mencium aroma tubuh yang sangat aku rindukan.

Sehuniee,,,hiks,,,hiks,,bogoshipo,,ucapku terisak dalam pelukannya.

Nado,nado my princess lulu,,dia mendekapku semakin erat dan menyerukan kepalanya dileherku.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam posisi seperti itu akhirnya sehun melepaskan pelukan kami dan dia menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi ku lalu menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipiku.

Uljima lu, aku datang, aku kembali, bogoshipo lu, ucapnya seraya memberikan senyuman lembutnya.

Nado,nado sehunie nado bogoshipo, hiks..

Uljima lu, aku sudah datang dan kita akan bersama kembali lu, aku sudah menepati janjiku lu,

Chup~

dia mengecup bibirku sekilas dan melepaskan tangan yang berada di pipiku.

Setelah itu dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah, lalu dia membukanya dan mengarahkan kotak tersebut kearahku. Melihat kotak tersebut aku membulatkan mataku terkejut dan kagum akan keindahan sesuatu berbentuk lingkaran berwarna perak dengan satu permata di tengahnya yang berada di dalam kotak tersebut. Belum selesai dengan keterkejutan ku akan benda tersebut lalu aku mendengar hal yang bahkan bisa membuat ku sulit bernafas dan merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak,

Lu, would you marry me? Ucap sehun seraya mengarahkan kotak tersebut dan menggenggam tanganku.

Aku semakin terkejut dan kembali air mata itu meleleh begitu saja di mataku. Aku sendiri tak dapat berkata apa2 dan hanya memandangi wajah sehun yang nampak cemas menunggu jawaban dariku.

Tanpa piker panjang aku pun mengulurkan tangan ku menyentuh wajah tegas nan dingin yang selama ini aku rindukan. Lalu aku pun menganggukan kepala ku dan

I do,,,I do sehunie,,

Akhirnya aku pun menangis dalam pelukan sehun kembali, setelah itu sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan memakaikan benda yang ada dalam kotak tersebut kepada jari manis sebelah kiriku. Ya benda tersebut adalah cincin yang akan menandakan bahwa sehun melamarku dan mengikat diriku dengannya. Aku pun kembali memeluknya meluapkan segala rasa rindu dan bahagia yang kurasakan saat ini.

Saat ini merupakan hari yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan, dimana aku bertemu kembali dengan orang sekaligus kekasihku yang menemaniku dari kecil sampai saat ini. Ya sehun adalah tetangga sekaligus teman sekolah ku sampai dia menjadi kekasihku pada saat kami menginjanakn kaki di senior high school. Sampai saat ini dia tetap menjadi kekasihku walaupun kami terpisah jarak yang cukup jauh. Dan akhirnya kami bertemu saat ini dan dia melamarku. Ya sehun adalah orang yang berharga bagi diriku, orang yang selalu mengisi hari-hariku.

Sehun adalah tetanggaku

Sehun adalah sahabatku

Sehun adalah kekasihku dan

Sehun adalah MY LOVE my future husband.

SARANGHAE MY LOVE SEHUNIE

**END….**

Kyaaaa penulis amatir membawa ff oneshoot untuk hunhan shipper..dalam rangka meramaikan event hunhan bubble tea couple.

Maaf ya kalau isinya geje dan tidak menarik, semoga dapat memberikan sedikit hiburan…

Please review dan kritik untuk ff ini ya….

Gomawo…..


End file.
